


Belt

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Leather Kink, M/M, Power Bottom, Restraints, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Kinktober Day 12 + 13 = Leather + Ripped ClothesAce wonders what Deuce's belt is for if it's not for holding his pants up. Deuce should really learn when Ace is up to something.
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Belt

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first AceDeuce thing I write is for Kinktober lmao. Anyways, expect more of them from me possibly?
> 
> Enjoy!

Deuce should have known that Ace was up to no good when he asked Deuce, “What is that belt for anyways?”

He could only answer his captain with a shrug. Even though he wore the thing every day, he wasn’t quite sure. It was made of sturdy leather and it hadn’t worn out at all yet. “I could probably attach some pouches to it for utility,” he said, though he wasn’t sure what he would use those for either.

Ace grinned at him. “Can we try something then?”

Hence, their current situation: Deuce on the bed, wrists restrained with the tan leather of his belt as Ace rode him like his life depended on it. 

“A–Ace,” Deuce gasped out. Ace was always an enthusiastic partner, and it was impossible not to respond in kind– even if he was annoyed that Ace ripped his signature green jacket in his haste to get to Deuce’s belt. He bucked his hips up because that was the only way he could get any leverage on Ace.

“Fuck, Deu!” Ace whined, dragging his nails across Deuce’s chest. “So good. So fucking good.”

Deuce wanted to hold him and guide him along, but this wasn’t too bad either. This was what his captain wanted, and he was happy to serve. He could just relax and watch Ace. It was beautiful to watch the way he gasped as his back arched. Ace got lost in the pleasure, and Deuce got lost in him. 

Maybe he’d let Ace use his belt like this more often.

“You’d better get my jacket fixed,” Deuce muttered when they finished up. 

Ace pushed Deuce’s hair back so he could see his face better and kissed right where Deuce’s mask met his cheek. “We’ll see, Deu.”

“I really mean it, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can’t have my first mate looking sloppy after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in a comment! Follow my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw) to see some fun tweets about the process and to see the list I'm referencing!


End file.
